Decisions
by lyssa1216
Summary: What will Bella do? Will she go with Edwards choice or will she choose her own path? My first Fanfic tell me what you think!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

I woke up this morning with a dreadful headache. Edward has been throwing applications for colleges at me non stop. Of course he had me send applications to Syracuse, Harvard, Dartmouth and The University of Alaska. Last night, before Edward came over Charlie shoved a thick envelope at me. The envelope contained my schedule and a letter saying that I was accepted at The University of Alaska. Edward came over after that thrilling news and said that he had gotten his acceptance letter to University of Alaska that morning. Charlie thought it was a coincidence but let it slide.

As usual Edward was lying next to me watching me. Since he was a vampire and all he didn't sleep and he said it was important that I got my beauty sleep since I am still human.

Charlie has no idea that Edward spends the night and I think it's best to keep it that way seeing as Edward isn't in the best position with my father at the moment.

There was a small muffled movement in Charlie's room. I felt Edward stiffen under the quilt he tucked between us to keep me from freezing.

"I will see you in a bit when Charlie leaves for work." He kissed me on the forehead and gracefully moved to the window. He disappeared as fast as he had gotten up from the bed.

I decided that it would most likely be fine for me to get up and ready for school, considering it was 5:30 in the morning. I got up reluctantly and grabbed my bathroom bag and went to the bath room. The hot water is sure to wake me up.

I stood in the shower for a good twenty minutes. Charlie had left a while ago. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

A smile spread across my face as I opened my bedroom door. There he sat in the rocking chair waiting for me. I grabbed my clothes and headed back for the bathroom.

In the middle of blow drying my hair there was an impatient tap on the bathroom door. Edward.

I opened the door to find his face tense. "Yes? Can I help you with something?" I asked him with the most flirtatious smile I had.

A smile played across his lips. "I just can't believe how much of a girly girl you are. I thought you were the tomboy," his velvet like voice said as he took the blow drier out of my hands and laid it on the counter. Edward had this 'thing' for going to far. By 'thing' I mean me. He didn't want me to get hurt. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"But, I am a tomboy and a girly girl at the same time. You just happened to walk in on the girly girl part. I think you can cope with it." I stretched on my tip toes to reach he cold stone lips. He gratefully met me half way. He clearly wasn't going by the rules this morning and didn't pull away. Thank God.

The kiss ended too soon for my likings. I was wrong about him forgetting the rules because he pulled away once we crossed the line. "Edward, I think that It's time you follow up on your promise. I've graduated and we are going to be at the University of Alaska soon."

"Bella, my sweet, it's too soon. Maybe we should wait until we leave for Alaska. If you want we could leave sooner than we planned and then you would have had the time to change and not be around any humans," his velvet voice whispered in my ear.

There was no way that I could say no to a voice that charming. Whenever he spoke it was like music to my ears. I gave him a quick kiss and wriggled out of his arms, and stalked off to my room with him right on my heels.

I grabbed my school books and a change of cloths and headed for the stairs. Hastily, I stumbled down the stairs. I decided to skip breakfast and headed out the door. Just before I reached my old, rickety, truck I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

Edward spun me around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to get to school. We will talk about it later. I planned on spending the night at your house," I said with irritation in my voice. "I was going to call Charlie and make up an excuse to stay over, but if you don't want me too then I won't.

One way or another Edward was going to change me before we left for Alaska. I was pretty sure that I was going to get my way.


End file.
